


at least one good thing

by Yukari



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Goro!, M/M, Post-Canon, fluff?, goro's stupid brain doesn't let him sleep at 2am, i'm not even sure what to tag this as, it's kind of silly but soft, ren makes him hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: On the day of his birthday, Goro doesn't really sleep well. Luckily there's someone to keep him company.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	at least one good thing

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even plan to write this. it wrote itself. i just love Goro and apparently can't miss his birthday

The second of June was never an easy day for him. 

Maybe because it was hard to celebrate something like ‘birthday’ when he felt like there was nothing good about him having been born, and this day was only reminding him that it’s how he was going to be viewed for most likely the rest of his life, however long that life was going to be. 

He never expected it to be long, if he was being honest. Actually, he already outlived his own expectations, and it was still leaving him at loss sometimes. Especially on this day, when he was supposed to celebrate getting another year older. 

He still didn’t really feel like celebrating, even now, when his life was looking better than ever before. That’s why right now, he was sitting on the windowsill and looking outside, at two in the morning, on the second of June. Because he still wasn’t looking forward to it, to the point if it ruining his sleep. 

“You okay there, Goro?” A sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts, and as soon as he turned to its owner, he was handed a mug. “I don’t like it when you leave the bed like this…” 

“Sorry,” he muttered without much enthusiasm, accepting the offered drink and taking a sip.  _ Sweet.  _ “No coffee?” 

“Not at 2 am,” Ren replied, climbing onto the windowsill as well, so they could look at each other, with the way they were sitting. “Drink your hot chocolate, honey.” 

“It’s hot.”

“Don’t be a baby, it’s not that hot.” 

Goro only made some unidentified sound, taking another sip. It wasn’t coffee, but it was still good. Whatever Ren made tended to taste good after all. 

For a moment, they just sat there in silence. Maybe Ren already knew what his deal was, and there was no need to ask. They’d been together for years at this point, so it was very likely. 

“Well… I hope you have a great day, birthday boy,” Ren finally said, poking his leg with his foot. In the silence of the night, Goro couldn’t not hear the affection in his voice.

“I’m too old to be called a boy.” 

“Birthday old man, then.” 

“Don’t push your luck, Amamiya.” 

“Said another Amamiya.”

Goro snorted into his drink quietly. He always could make him feel better without even trying that hard. At least one person in that family knew how to celebrate birthdays.

_ Family.  _ That’s what they were. Maybe it was a small one, a little strange in addition, but it was enough. 

“So? Did you get me something?” Goro asked, and it was his turn to poke Ren with his foot. 

“No,” his husband replied, responding the same way, as if this was some sort of competition. 

“Really? After I almost made dinner on your previous birthday?” 

“You burnt it.” 

“That’s why I said almost. It’s the thought that counts.” 

“So this time I only thought of getting you a gift. It’s what counts, right?” Ren grinned at him. “Just kidding. You’ll see tomorrow… or today, I suppose. Just not now. It’s still 2 am, you know.” 

“Figures,” Goro sighed, taking another sip from the mug. There was no way this day could pass without any celebration. And it’s not like he hated it, no. Not anymore. He couldn’t hate it when spending it with someone who looked at him like this. Who seemed happier on this day than he himself, even if on his own birthday he sometimes tried to pretend that it was a day like any other. 

“Are we going back to bed? Once you’re done with your hot chocolate,” Ren asked. 

“I don’t really feel like it myself, but-”

“Then I guess we’ll be sitting here for a while longer. I’m not going back without you.” 

The only source of light in the room was whatever fell there from the outside, but it was enough to make out his face and expression… a gentle smile, reserved just for Goro. 

“Ren?” 

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” he said quietly, simply feeling that it was the right thing to say right now. 

Ren just smiled in an ever more goofy way. 

“I love you too, even if you ruin my sleep schedule.” 

“You have no schedule.”

“Rude.”

“Not rude if true.”

“Bold words from someone I found sitting here at 2 am.” 

He didn’t even have any arguments to reply to this with, so he just turned back to his hot chocolate, which definitely wasn’t too hot anymore. 

“Goro?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad you were born,” Ren said, making his eyes go wide and causing him to hold his breath for a second. “Have I ever told you that? I don’t even remember… but I’m really glad.”

“...what is there to be glad about?” 

“Everything. Thanks to it, I could meet you, and I can be here with you right now. Poking you with my foot until you notice you have a hole in your pants in this place,” he continued. “I’m grateful for this day.”

Goro didn’t really know how to respond. It felt like nothing he could say was the right thing, the right words for a confession like this. 

Minus that about the hole in his pants. He knew it was there.

“...thank you,” he said in the end. 

“What are you even thanking me for?” Ren laughed a little. 

“Does it matter?” 

“I guess not. We’re not making much sense right now, aren’t we?” 

“We’re not. But I don’t think that matters either. Ren?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad to be here today,” Goro muttered. “Even if you used my least favorite mug.” 

“It was the last one we had clean. I’ll do the dishes in the morning, if you finally agree to come back to bed and let me sleep.” 

“I guess I don’t have any choice then,” he sighed once again, moving his legs to put them back on the floor, in the process poking Ren once more. Then, he reached his hand out to him. “Let’s go then.”

“You gave up so easily,” Ren replied, taking his hand anyway. 

“Was I supposed to put up a fight? It’s past 2 am.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Maybe he was never going to look forward to this day, or be able to celebrate it fully… but there was a feeling that strangely resembled relief, when Ren took his hand and pulled him back towards their bedroom. Relief that another year could pass, with him still being there. In the end, it was a day like any other, only a little more special, because there was someone really happy about it… so maybe there was at least one good thing about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am i don't know what i'm doing. happy birthday goro i love you. i too am glad you were born. dumbass


End file.
